Total Drama Pokemon
by ThePrimalKyogre
Summary: Season 7! Chris decides to take 14 Total Drama cast members from the last 6 seasons and 2 new members to the Hoenn Region. There, they will compete fore 2 Million Dollars and a spot to compete in Hoenn's Elite 4. There's Pokemon, Romance, and of course, Drama. But who will win the grand prize? Find out in...Total...Drama...Pokemon! Comment for Challenge ideas
1. Prologue

_Disclaimer:I don't own Pokemon or Total Drama. Credit goes to Satoshi Tajiri, Game Freak, Teletoon, and Cartoon Network._

"SAMEY! GET YOUR LAZY ASS OUT OF BED!" 16 year old Sammy North looks at the time and sees it's only 6:30 in the morning. She heads downstairs sadly where I see my mom and dad smiling. Her twin sister, Amy, was a different story, however. She had a frown on her face. Sammy tried to hide her pleasure of Amy's discomfort, but a small smile showed on her face.

"Girls, we have a surprise," the twins' father began. "I know you just got back from Total Drama, but we couldn't pass up this offer."

"Mr. McLean has gotten permission from the New Hoenn League to host a league Tournament of some sorts," their mother said. "And he sent you two plane tickets to the Hoenn region."

"Really?" Sammy asked, amazed that she was going on another adventure.

"Well, technically, a plane to the Johto Region, and a ferry from Johto's Olivine to Slateport in Hoenn," their father clarified.

"Where is the Hoenn region?" Amy asked, clearly mad. "And why is _Spareamy_ coming?" she asked, pointing at her sister.

"Well, Hoenn is in the south part of Japan, and the letter clearly states he wants both of you. He said he'll explain all at your destination." Their mother was trying to be the peacemaker. There was then a knock on the door. Sammy went to open it. There was a man wearing a black suit outside.

"Is this the North household?" he asked.

"Yes," she responded slowly.

"I have been sent by Mr. McLean to retrieve you and your sister for the flight to the Johto region. It leaves in a matter of minutes." Sammy processed this and gasped.

"Oh crap! I still need to pack!" Sammy rushed upstairs, put a couple pairs of clothes, a jacket, and toiletries in her bag and hurried downstairs. "Amy, our driver is here! The flight leaves in minutes!" Sammy didn't know what she felt first, the rush of wind as Amy ran upstairs, or the unpleasant slap she gave her on her way up. In a few minutes, she had her luggage and the two sisters went outside to the car. Sammy slid in the back, along with Amy, who decided to shove her luggage at her before getting in. The driver slid in front, and the three drove to the airport in silence. When they got there, they ran as fast as possible to the gate for the flight to Hoenn. Sammy barely made it, only to realize Amy had the tickets.

"Sorry, Spareamy, but you aren't going to Hoenn." She gave the flight attendant her ticket, and ripped up Sammy's.

Sammy tried to reason with her. "Ma'am, can't you please let me through. You saw her rip up my ticket."

"I did, and I understand," she said. But I'm afraid it's against policy to allow people on with tickets."

The younger twin sighed in defeat. "Okay." She turned to walk away.

"She can have my ticket!" a man exclaimed. He looked to be a seafarer in his early 30s. He had dark skin and a goatee, and was very muscly. He was wearing a blue wetsuit and black jacket, and an anchor on a chain around his neck. He also had a pirate bandana with a bone design A on it. He walked towards me. "Kid, I've seen how you're sister treats you, and for you to keep your cool this long, I commend you." He gave Sammy his ticket, and she expressed her gratitude through a hug of sorts. She then turned back towards the attendant, who seemed all too happy to bend the rules for this exception. Sammy rushed onto the plane, barely making it. On the plane, the younger twin smirked at Amy's reaction to her being on the plane, then she settled in, seeing that the man had his seat a comfortable 10 rows away from Amy.

Elsewhere in the Johto region, a certain black haired boy was in a fitful dream. He was in the middle of the sky, staring in awe at a green serpentine dragon. And he was holding a Meteorite. The creature proceded to lunge for him, and the boy woke up in a cold sweat.

"Ethan, are you up yet? You're going to be late," a feminine voice said. "Mr. McLean said to be there at 8 o'clock sharp. And you can't have any Pokemon!" He then looked at the time. 7:30. He silently cursed, cause he had to get to Goldenrod. Ethan headed downstairs.

"Thanks, Mom. Make sure Typhlosion and the rest get their daily food." I biked out of New Bark and headed towards Goldenrod.


	2. The Campers

_I don't own Pokemon or TDI. Credit goes to Teletoon, Satoshi Tajiri, and Cartoon Network._

12 hours later, Sammy looked out the window of the plane. Below her, she saw the vast land of the Johto region, and flying beside the plane was a variety of birdlike creatures. The plane touched down, and soon after, they were allowed to disembark. Sammy quickly grabbed her bag and exited. In the terminal, she learned that the area was called Goldenrod City. But that wasn't the biggest surprise there. In the airport, she saw a few of the other contestants from Pahkitew Island, along with others that she didn't know.

"Max? Sky? Topher?" Sammy asked incredulously, before she was shoved down. When she looked up, she saw Amy had shoved her to the floor.

"Make way for the better twin." Amy said, her hand now on her hip. Sammy looked up a bit pained as a black and blue haired girl wearing a black shirt with green sleeves and a black and blue skirt came up to me and helped me up.

"Are you okay?" she asked. Sammy looked up at her.

"Yeah. Just a bit sore."

"Wow, Gwen, you really have changed," a fair skinned boy of Indian descent with a red and blue shirt said uncaringly. "Back in Season 1, you barely showed emotion. Now here you are trying to be a Good Samaritan."

"Shut up, nerd," an Asian girl said. "I liked the way the blonde pushed her sister to the floor without a second thought. Credit for the newbie." Sammy looked around and saw a dark skinned guy wearing a green shirt with the letter D on it was holding her bag to make sure nobody took it.

"Thanks for holding my bag," Sammy said, retrieving it from him.

"No problem. I'm DJ," he said, extending his hand.

"Nice to meet you DJ, I'm Sammy." The two shook hands. DJ then began introducing himself to all the people not from the original cast.

A purple haired stocky boy with a gray jumpsuit refused to shake DJ's hand. "Evil doesn't shake hands." The contestants inside heard a horn outside and saw a bus with Chris McLean on in.

"Now that all the campers from Total Drama are here, we'll be off to Olivine to catch the S.S Tidal to Hoenn. Everyone on the bus! Move! Move! Move!" The Total Drama all ran on the bus. Driving the bus was Chef Hatchet. On board the bus, Sammy looked around and saw many people from the older seasons, but there were two people she didn't recognize. Apparently, the Indian boy had the same thought, because he asked the question.

"Hey, Chris. What's with the two noobs?"

"You call us noobs now," the red haired boy said, smirking. "But when I wipe the floor with you, you won't be so smug."

"Well, Noah, we decided that along with the Total Drama cast, how about we throw in some natives to the regions," Chris said. "So, I want you to meet Johto natives Ethan and Silver."

"Oh boy," Gwen said sarcastically. "Another season of near death experiences."

"That's where you're wrong," Chris said. "I brought all of you to Hoenn because in the Johto, Hoenn, Kanto, and Sinnoh regions of Japan, the Unova region in America, and the Kalos region in France, there have been a multitude of creatures called Pokemon. This season's theme is Pokemon, and that is why I have purchased an island off Hoenn's coast. This is where the tournament takes place. Of course, the setup is the same as with Wawanakwa and Pahtikew, but this time, you AND your Pokemon will compete in challenges, along with battles. And the winner will receive 2…MILLION…DOLLARS!" Chef held 2 Milion Dollar cases. "And the final 4 will receive tickets to Hoenn's Elite 4, to fight it out to be Champion of the Hoenn Region." Sammy couldn't believe her ears. Even if she didn't win, as long as she got in the Final 4 without Amy, she would be free from her torture. The bus eventually stopped at Olivine's seaport.

"And now your teams." Sammy sighed, thinking she would probably be paired with Amy like last time.

"Gwen, Cameron, Duncan, DJ, Samey, Silver, Noah, and…Leshawna. You're now known as the Powerful Pidgeots." Sammy couldn't believe that she wasn't on Amy's team.

"And the rest of you…Ethan, Amy, Courtney, Heather, Sky, Alejandro, Max, and Topher. You are now the Fearsome Fearows. Each boat has your team symbol on it. You are to get on your teams' respective boat, and get to know your team." I got on the boat marked with a blue Pidgeot, along with Gwen, a nerdy kid of African American descent with a red hoodie, a boy with a green Mohawk and a skull shirt, DJ, the red haired boy that I now knew as Silver, the Indian kid from the airport, and a large African American girl.

On the boat, the Pidgeots and Fearows mostly milled about. It was a small boat, but pretty fast. The ETA for Hoenn was 2 hours. On the Pidgeot's boat, Silver walked up to Sammy.

"Hello. You must be the girl that was pushed down by her twin sister at Goldenrod Airport," he said.

"Yeah…" She said. Her face turned crimson in embarrassment and anger.

"People that prey on others excessively to feel stronger are weak. I know. I used to do it as well." This came as a surprise to the younger twin. Silver didn't look weak, but he didn't look like the kind of guy that picked on people.

"Ethan kept beating me in battle, and it helped me to rethink things. Rethink why I kept doing this to him. After a couple years, Ethan and I became friends." Silver looked out onto the water at the other boat.

On the Fearow's boat, things weren't going as well.

"I think I should be the captain of this team." Heather said.

"Please," Amy said. "I like, could and would be a better leader than you."

"What did you say, newbie?" The two girls looked ready to throw each other overboard, until Alejandro, a guy of Spanish descent, stepped in.

"Perhaps you two lovely ladies would both be…" That was all that came out of the Spaniard's mouth as Heather slapped him. Hard. Wincing, Alejandro stepped back as the screen in the room lit up.

"Guys. Shhh. Chris McLean is talking," Topher shushed the others.

The reality show host on screen began to talk. "We are arriving on Dusk Island."

The Pidgeots had received the message as well, and were standing on dock in a matter of minutes.

"Alright Campers We will be picking Pokemon now. Here are your Pokeballs." Chris then handed each person a Pokeball. "Each Pokeball has a Pokemon in it that was chosen for your personality. Each morning, you will be served food by Chef Hatchet. The confessionals are in the washroom near the forest, in case you need to air your dirty laundry OR you desperately need a leak."

-Confessional—

"Okay," Silver said. "I wasn't expecting the lap of luxury in Sootopolis, but this show needs a bigger budget."

"Season 3 was a mistake," Heather said. "This time, I'll win. And nothing will get in my way."

-Confessional End—

DJ opened his Pokeball first. In it was an icy bear cub. "Cubchoo," it said.

"Oh, and by the way," Chris said. "Each Pokemon's cry is its name."

"Aww little guy. You're so cute," DJ said. Heather rolled her eyes and tried unsuccessfully to open her Pokeball. She eventually threw it against a tree and it opened. Out came a black and red piranha with yellow fins.

"Carvanha," it roared. Amy laughed at the Pokemon.

"Of course it suits you, it has no taste." Amy threw her Pokeball up, and everyone's favorite useless red carp came out.

"Magikarp," it said.

"Hahaha," Heather laughed at Amy, "Looks like your Pokemon is uglier than you're fashion sense." The two girls glared at each other. Gwen facepalmed and threw out her Pokemon, and it turned out to be a black and purple ball of gas.

"Gastly."

-Confessional—

Why do the Pokemon suck?" Gwen exclaimed.

-Confessional End—

Silver decided that the Total Drama campers had enough and sent out his Pokemon. And it was a blue bipedal crocodile.

"Totodile."

-Confessional—

Silver facepalms.

-Confessional End—

Sammy sent her Pokemon out. It was a cute blue little mud fish.

"Mudkip," it said.

"Aww, it's so cute," Sammy gushed at the Mudkip.

"What?" Amy exclaimed. "Why is her Pokemon cute and mine not."

-Confessional—

"Carp," Magikarp said sadly.

-Confessional End—

Like Heather, Max threw his Pokeball at a tree. Except, the Pokeball ricocheted back and hit Max in the head, releasing a purple ball with a skull and crossbones on it.

"Koffing," it said. It then released a plume of gas in Max's face, knocking him out. Sky then released her Pokemon. It was a cream colored bird.

"Pidgeotto," it cried.

"Aww," Sky said. "What a nice bird."

"Ironic that Sky get the pre-evolved form of the Pidgeots' mascot," Chris said.

"Ohh, yeah. So excited!" Smiling, Ethan threw his Pokemon out. Inside his Pokeball was a fire mouse. The expert Trainer's face then deadpanned. "Oh. Hey Cyndaquil."

"Well, since everyone has their Pokemon," Duncan said, releasing his Pokemon. Inside was a small dark shaggy dragon on four legs.

"Deino," it cried.

"Heh. Nice little fella."

"Well, I guess now it's time for my Pokemon to appear," Alejandro said, releasing a black, yellow, and purple snake.

"Seviper!" Alejandro smirked.

"This will be a great alliance," he said.

"Well, I guess I should release mine and see what I got," Noah said with a sigh. He threw his Pokemon, and it was a metal shield thing.

"Bronzor," it said emotionlessly.

Courtney scoffed at Noah, and opened her Pokeball. In it was an uptight purple cat known as a Purrloin that wrinkled its nose at Duncan.

"Yeah, he is a juvenile punk." The Purrloin was then scratched behind the ears.

"Alright, time for my Pokemon to shine," Topher exclaimed as he threw his Pokemon, which turned out to be a blue bipedal fox that had cream colored fur on its chest.

"Carr," it said.

"Oh, come on. This Pokemon isn't at all like Chris." The Lucario, insulted, kicked Topher into the woods.

"Haha, white boy had it coming," Leshawna said, who had her Pokemon out for quite a bit now. It was a buffalo with an afro on its head.

"Well, since I'm last," Cameron weakly threw his Pokeball and out of it came a pokemon with white fur and some red spikes.

"Sol!" it yelled.

"Ooh hoo ho. Cameron snags the only Shiny of his entire cast," Chris exclaims. "And now it's time for your first challenge, campers. Next time on TOTAL…DRAMA…POKEMON!"


	3. The First Challenge!

_I don't own Pokemon or Total Drama. All credit goes to their respective owners._

"Alright, campers, it's time for your first challenge," Chris said. You and your Pokemon are going to have to find the shack in the woods. There, you must grab one painting and return to camp. Last team back faces elimination."

"Hmm, that doesn't sound so bad," Ethan said.

"Oh, did I forget to mention the Poison-Type Pokemon in there, some of which have toxins to put you in a coma, or to kill you?" Chris said with a smirk. All the cast mates groaned at this revelation. "Now go!"

One hour later, the Powerful Pidgeots were approaching the area in the woods Chris was talking about.

"Look. The shack!" Gwen said, her Gastly drifting lazily beside her. The others saw it and their hope began to climb.

"Nice job, Gwen," Cameron said. They ran into the shack, only to see the paintings covered by an assortment of elements. One had steel surrounding it, another inside a water tank, and yet another covered in vines.

"We should split up and try to find a way to get a painting off the walls," Noah said. "First one to do so, find the other Pidgeots."

"You mean split up in this dark, spooky shack?" DJ asked uncertainly. But the other Pidgeots were walking through other rooms by then.

In a room with a painting covered in vines, Duncan was attempting to pull one from the vines.

"Let's take the one covered in vines," Duncan said. "Vines are just some weak…" His sentence was cut short when one of the vines wrapped around him and threw him through a door.

-Confessional—

"Not cool, man," Duncan said.

-Confessional End—

Elsewhere, the Fearows had arrived at the Shack, and searched through specific rooms. Heather was trying to pull a painting from a water tank and kept failing. "Erg, how do you get these stupid paintings off these walls?" she asked angrily.

"Try using your Pokemon's moves," Chris said on the loudspeaker. "Oh, and you can use them to sabotage the other team."

"Carvanha, free the painting from that wall," Heather commanded. The black piranha Pokemon then freed the painting with ease. Both teams soon freed their paintings with ease with their Pokemon. All except Ethan and Silver, who been had their paintings and were just waiting for their teams to return. Seeing Silver, the Pidgeots went through each painting.

"Which one is worth the most?" Gwen asked.

"I don't have time for this, just pick one before we lose our lead," Leshawna said. Her Bouffalant snorted indignantly at this delay.

"Aggh, whatever. Look, the other team is getting away," Duncan said. And running past were the Ferocious Fearows, with all their paintings. Duncan just chose one painting at random, and the Pidgeots ran after their rivals.

"Sammy," Silver said. "Your Mudkip is a Water type and should know Bubble. Can you help me slow them down?"

"Sure," she said. "Mudkip, use Bubble on the ground in front of them!" Sammy's Mudkip then used Bubble, along with Silver's Totodile's Water Gun, making the Fearows slip on the mud.

-Confessional—

"Do you know how long it took me to make my hair look this good?" Alejandro raged. "Cheerleader and redhead are going down."

"I must admit, Silver had a good idea using Water-type Moves on the ground," Sammy said, her Mudkip on her lap. "Maybe he isn't that bad."

"Kip," her Mudkip said in agreement.

-Confessional End—

Chris checked his watch. "It's been 3 hours. Where are those campers?" No sooner than he pointed this out than both teams arrived at the same time. "Hmm…," Chris said. "Since you tied, I guess we have to go by quality of the paintings." The Pidgeots groaned in irritation.

-Confessional—

"Heh heh," Max laughed. "Our paintings, while not very evil, will be enough to completely crush our opponents." He evil laughed, only for his Koffing to come out and gas him so he was KOed.

-Confessional End—

"Hmmm…," Chris said thinking. "Your paintings, while multiple, are only worth $1,500. Which means your total amount is $30,000. Good amount, and may be enough to win. What's the Pidgeots' portrait?"

Duncan handed Chris the portrait. The host looked at it for a good while before deciding.

"The Powerful Pidgeots win the challenge!" Chris yelled. "Fearows, I'll see you at elimination."

"Ohh hoo hoo," Chris said. "Fearows, welcome to the first elimination ceremony. My assistant Chef," he gestured at Chef Hatchet, "is holding a plate of Lava Cookies. If you get one, you're safe. If you don't, you must proceed to the Cliff of Shame, catch the Plane of Second-raters, and leave. Now, if I call your name, you're safe. Sky." Sky caught a Lava Cookie. "Heather, Courtney, Topher." They all received Lava Cookies. "Alejandro and Ethan, also safe. Amy and Max are the bottom two. Amy, for her Pokemon's uselessness."

-Confessional—

"Carp…" [Why everyone hate Magikarp :(]

-Confessional End—

"And Max for his own uselessness."

"What," Max raged. "Why is the most evil contestant here? Well, just be a good minion and give me the cookie."

"You aren't getting the cookie. Amy is," Chris said. Amy got the cookie and stuck her tongue out at Max. "Chef, get him out of here. Chef then took Max to the cliff and flew away with him.

"Well, it's time we got him out of here. See you next time on…Total…Drama…Pokemon!"


	4. Challenge Two

_Ha ha! You thought I was gone, huh? Well, I'm back! Sorry for not updating, Word got deleted and I got busy with high school. But I'm back! Shout out to my beta reader, Ocean's Eagle, for putting up with the wait and now the flood. Enjoy, and Merry Christmas, if I don't update by then._

 _I don't own Pokemon or Total Drama. All credit goes to where it's due._

"Last time on Total Drama Pokemon. The teams were formed and sent into the woods on our new island. The Powerful Pidgeots started behind, but thanks to Silver's planning and Duncan's luck, the Pidgeots manage to pull a win out from behind. Max was eliminated, and Amy's Magikarp got a whole lot of disrespect. Haha, nobody likes him. Just who will make the mark, and who will miss the catch. Find out today on Total…Drama…Pokemon!"

-Theme Song plays-

We see the girls asleep in their cabin, except for Gwen and Gastly, who are out training in the woods.

"Gastly, Poison Gas!" Gwen yelled. The Gas Ball Pokemon emitted a spew of poisonous gas that knocked out a Zigzagoon that was in the path of the attack. She had emailed her brother on the boat yesterday, and he had surprisingly known a lot about Pokemon and he gave her valuable information. She had put it to use and now, her Gastly was level 17. She still didn't know what Chris was planning with challenges, but if it came down to it, her Gastly was ready for anything.

"All campers, get dressed and meet me at the elimination pit for your next challenge!" Gwen sighed. Today wasn't going to be good. "Come on, Gastly." Gwen's Gastly floated alongside her as she ran to the elimination site.

At the elimination site, the two teams were being told the challenge. "Your challenge is…to capture a Pokemon!" All the cast members, with the exception of Ethan and Silver, groaned at this.

"Why do we have to capture more of these wusses?" Duncan so eloquently phrased.

"Ah, Duncan. So little do you know of Pokemon," Chris sighed. "You can capture up to six pokemon, and some of these 'wusses' can transform in a process called evolution into stronger forms of themselves. The first part of your challenge is to capture ONE Pokemon. You can attempt to capture others over the season, or train up your few."

"Are you done with your monologue?" Silver asked.

"Yes. Yes I am. And for that display of rudeness, the Pidgeots get a one-minute penalty!" The Pidgeots grumbled in irritation. "Now Fearows. Go!" The Fearows ran into the woods to catch some Pokemon.

-Confessional-

"Okay, the new guy is starting to p*** me off," Gwen said.

-Confessional End-

In the woods, the Fearows had split up. Ethan, who already had experience with catching Pokemon easily captured a Shroomish. Amy, on the other hand was getting beat up by a Lotad.

"Erg, why isn't this Pokemon doing anything?!" Amy exclaimed. Ethan chuckled.

"That's because Magikarp only knows Splash until level 15." A shriek from Amy was heard all over Dusk Island.

"And…GO!" The Pidgeots began to run towards the forest, but Silver stopped them.

"Wait," he said. "We have to go to the water. It should be easier to find Pokemon."

"And why should we trust you?" Noah asked. "You already got us a penalty."

"Because I've already been on a journey." The Pidgeots murmured amongst themselves.

"I trust him," Sammy said.

"So do I," Cameron said. Silver smiled a bit at this heartfelt gesture. The other Pidgeots eventually agreed on this decision, and they set off to the waterfront.

At the waterfront, Silver had captured a nearby Poliwag and was watching the others. He noticed Gwen had caught her Pokemon, a Marill, and was now training both her Pokemon.

-Confessional-

"Since when was Gwen an expert?" Silver mused.

-Confessional End-

Back with the Fearows, Amy had managed to catch a Beautifly. She watched the others. Sky had managed to catch a Fletchling. Topher had caught a Misdreavous, and Heather had caught a Mime Jr.. Alejandro managed to charm a Roselia into joining him, which Amy scoffed at.

With the Pidgeots, Sammy finally learned how to catch a Pokemon and caught a Dratini. Cameron failed at catching a Scyther, and instead caught an Abra. DJ kept on knocking out Pokemon, until he finally managed to catch a random Aerodactyl.

-Confessional-

"Finally!" DJ said.

-Confessional End-

Duncan sucked up his pride and poked around, finally catching an impish Munchlax. "Heh heh, you remind me of Owen." While he was doing this, Noah captured a Zubat.

-Confessional-

Noah sighed. "For once, the expression 'Blind as a bat' worked out." His Bronzor attempted to shake its head, but ended up just shaking back and forth.

-Confesssional End-

Back with the Fearows, Courtney finally lost her temper and threw her Pokeball in a bush. And the irony is…she managed to catch a Numel this way.

-Confessional-

Courtney: "Awww, come on!"

-Confessional End-

Chris cleared his throat. "Alright, it was a close race…is what I would say if the Pidgeots didn't arrive about 10 minutes ago." The Fearows groaned, since they had to go to elimination again.

"It's the bottom two now," Chris said. "Courtney, you're on the chopping block for your incompetence. Alejandro you're on for..um…well…"

"Face it, Chris. Give me the marshmallow," Alejandro said.

"Fine." Chris huffed and Chef threw him a marshmallow. Courtney was livid.

"What! I will sue this island for all it's worth, McLean!" Chris scoffed.

"Actually, the Hoenn government owns this island, so you don't have a leg to stand on." Chef put Courtney, kicking and screaming, into the plane, which flew away.

"What does the next episode have in store for us? Will the creator of this story ever get his latte? Find out when we return on…Total…Drama…Pokemon!


End file.
